Gun
Guns are a recurring weapon type in the Final Fantasy series. They are ranged weapons which propel bullets toward foes. Guns are only shown is some of the latest games, and are usually equipped by Gunners or Machinists. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII was the first game on the series to feature guns. The Gun-Arm, the weapon of Barret, and Handguns shotguns and rifles, equippable by Vincent, are the only ones available to the party. Other guns also make an appearance, like the Mako-Gun, used by Palmer, and Rufus' Shotgun. Soldiers from the Shin-Ra Army also use assult rifles. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', there are three characters that use guns: '''Gun(Female)', Two Guns(Male) and Shotgun(Female). ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- As Vincent Valentine is the only playable character in this game, the whole arsenal consists in long-range, customizable guns. Shalua Rui, a new character, has also a Gun-Arm, and it is found that she was the doctor who created Barret's. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Vincent and Barret make an appearance in the movie, along with their default weapons. Loz and Yazoo make an add to the list though, with the Velvet Nightmare. Final Fantasy VIII Irvine's weapon of choice is the rifle, and with it, he can use his Shot limit break. Laguna also uses a machine gun in battle. List of Guns: *Valiant *Ulysses *Bismark *Exeter Final Fantasy X Many Al Bhed can be seen using machina rifles throughout the game. Further in the storyline, some Warrior Monks also use them, along with flamethrowers. Aside from that, no guns can be equipped by the party Final Fantasy X-2 The Gunner dressphere uses a hand-gun called the "Tiny-Bee" as a weapon. Another dressphere, Gun Mage uses a different style of guns that are able to learn the abilities of some fiends. The Alchemist dressphere also uses a gun. Nooj, Gippal and Baralai are also seen with handguns in some cutscenes, and Gippal even draws a machina hand-cannon when engaging Vegnagun before the final battle. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Guns can be equipped by any character who has adquired the necessary license, though Balthier joins the party with one equipped by default. They are the slowest weapons in the game, but have perfect accuracy and ignore defense. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Balthier re-appears in the sequel with guns as his weapon of choice. List of Guns: *Rigel *Arcturus *Regulus *Polaris *Fomalhaut Final Fantasy Tactics Guns can be equipped by Chemists, Orators, Onion Knights, the special jobs Machinist and Sky Pirate, and any character that has equipped the ability "Equip Guns". Guns have the longest range of any weapon, but are unreliable when there are obstacles or drastic height changes on the field. List of Guns: *Romanda Gun *Mythril Gun *Ras Algheti *Stoneshooter *Fomalhaut (Multiplayer Mode) *Glacial Gun *Blaze Gun *Blaster Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guns are exclusive to the Moogle Gunners. It is type of weapon with the longest range in the game. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Guns lost their exclusivity and now can be used by both the Moogle Gunners and the Agent (exclusive to Al-Cid), but a new type of weapon, the Hand Cannons, can be equipped by Moogle Flintlocks and Bangaa Cannoneers. They are still some of the weapons with the longest range in the game though they are surpassed by Cards. Final Fantasy Unlimited'' Kaze uses the Magun to call for powerfull summons using Soil. The weapon is attached to his arm, and will only react when ceratin conditions are met.